


Midnight Fun

by fandomfreak20



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Groping, Oral Sex, PWP, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak20/pseuds/fandomfreak20
Summary: Things get steamy between Draco Malfoy and Melinda in the Slytherin Common Room. PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes. But I had so much fun writing this lmao. *runs off to take a cold shower*

Draco shudders when Melinda straddles him on the couch, thankful that no one was up at this late of an hour. His hands grip her hips tightly, pale blue eyes meeting each other as she very slowly began to grind against him, his slacks feeling much tighter than before. He can't seem to keep his eyes off of her as she rocks against him, her black hair falling in curls around her shoulders. The first four buttons of her shirt are undone, showing off the lacy black bra that barely holds her creamy breasts together. 

"Stop teasing me.." Draco hisses at her when she leans down to plant kisses on the side of his neck, her teeth grazing against the sensitive skin there. The Slytherin boy can't help but to grind himself against her, nearly losing himself when he feels the heat of her core against his clothed length. 

Melinda finally grows impatient enough to reach down and undo Draco's black pants, pulling them down as far as she can before resting her eyes on the tent in his boxers. She smirks a bit, very glad that she's still wearing a skirt as she settles back down on top of him. 

The pale blond shudders a bit, hissing when she continues her movements against him. He wants nothing more than to be inside of her, to just slip off her panties and plunge into her. His cock twitches at the thought, his hands gripping her hips tighter as he meets her grinding with his own. Melinda bites back a moan when she feels his head nudging against her through his boxers and her now ruined panties. 

"Draco.." She breathes, climbing off of him and gesturing for him to sit up as she kneels on the floor in front of the couch. Confused, Malfoy does as he's told, pale cheeks flushed from their previous activities. Slowly, Melinda pulls down his boxers, licking her lips at the sight of his thick erection. Her pale hand gently wraps around him, making him bite his lower lip to keep himself quiet. 

Melinda drags her hand down to the base of his cock, savoring the feel of his hardness under her fingers. To add to the torture, the witch leans down and plants a kiss against the tip of his head. Malfoy gasps softly, his lean fingers threading through Melinda's soft, dark hair. With her free hand, she very gently cradles his balls with her palm, nearly causing him to thrust his hips into her as his mouth drops open in surprise. 

Draco wasn't sure what to focus on more; his cock in her mouth, or her fingers massaging his sac. If she keeps this up, it won't be long until his release. As if reading his mind, Melinda moves her lips faster, her pink tongue pressing erotically against the sides of his cock. His grip on her hair tightens, his breathing becoming staggered and harsh. That coil in his abdomen is tightening, but right when it's just about to snap, Melinda squeezes the base of his manhood, stopping his orgasm all together. 

The witch takes her mouth off of him, a smirk twitching on her glistening lips. "I can't have you finish yet, can I? Not when the fun is only just starting." She moves to sit on his lap once again, her free hand wrapping around his neck. Draco curses under his breath, but slides his own hand up her muscular thigh. Melinda shivers under his touch, watching his face as his fingers near her clit. He presses his thumb against the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing her hips to sharply rock forward. 

"Draco~" She coos, causing his erection to pulse in her grip. The slytherin boy smirks as he places his lips against the pale skin of her neck as he slides his middle finger inside her. Melinda moans lowly, eyelids fluttering shut when he begins gliding his finger back and forth inside her. The slickness of her womanhood makes it all too easy for him to add a second finger, making her free hand grip his shoulder tightly for support. It doesn't help that Draco murmurs dirty things in her ear, things that would surely cost them many points from their house if a professor were to overhear them. 

But the two of them aren't worried, especially not when Draco pulls his fingers out and aligns his cock against her. Melinda sighs in anticipation, biting down hard on her lip as he slowly sheathes himself inside her. He lays down on the couch, gripping Melinda's bare waist as he thrusts his hips upward, savoring the warmth as her fluids coat his length. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Melinda meets Draco's hips with her own. Their bodies fit perfectly with each other, the erotic sound of skin meeting skin causing them to move even faster. Melinda's nails dig into Draco's shoulders when he harshly massages her breasts. With each and every thrust their pleasure grows, both of their climaxes building steadily. 

Draco snaps first, his head burying into Melinda's breasts as he comes inside of her. Melinda follows along shortly, her mouth dropping open and head tilting back as she rides out her orgasm, clutching on to Draco's shoulders for dear life. Finally, Melinda pulls herself off of her lover and hastily pulls on her robes. Draco does the same. 

Before they part ways to go to their separate dorms, Melinda gives a quick peck onto the boy's lips before scampering off. Draco smirks after her, cheeks still flushed from their precious activities. He quickly goes into his own dorm, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.


End file.
